


[Fandom stats] Quick stats on Irene Adler

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: In response to a prompt, I did a mini-analysis in 2014.





	[Fandom stats] Quick stats on Irene Adler

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/82349624690/eyyyy-irene-adler-stats-bbc-but-you-can-do).

@makokitten-blog requested: 

> Eyyyy Irene Adler stats! BBC, but you can do others if you want, or compare different iterations. :)

Irene Adler!  Excellent topic.  :)  First, how much Irene Adler fic is there on the big archives?

  * AO3: 2507 fanworks
  * AO3, BBC only: 2143 
  * AO3, tagged both BBC & Elementary: 26 (18 by afteriwake, one by you!)
  * FFN: 566
  * Wattpad: 44



Top AO3 fandoms in the Irene Adler tag:

  * Sherlock (TV) (2143)
  * Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms (653)
  * Elementary (TV) (156)
  * Sherlock Holmes (Downey films) (108)
  * Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle (69)
  * X-Men: First Class (2011) (54)
  * Doctor Who (33)
  * Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling (32)
  * The Avengers (Marvel Movies) (28)
  * Supernatural (25)



Top AO3 additional tags:

  * Alternate Universe (295)
  * Angst (277)
  * Post-Reichenbach (216)
  * Romance (190)
  * Fluff (146)
  * Crossover (125)
  * Humor (83)
  * Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia (82)
  * Hurt/Comfort (77)
  * Friendship (57)



Limit it just to BBC, and some of these tags change rank… plus “Friendship” is replaced by “BDSM” (56).  :)

The AU tag is far more common than usual in the Irene Adler tag.

The top AO3 fics using the Irene Adler tag:

  * Hits, Kudos: [Performance in a Leading Role](http://archiveofourown.org/works/225563/chapters/341590) (runner up: [Dilaudid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/380265/chapters/621251))
  * Bookmarks: [PiaLR](http://archiveofourown.org/works/225563/chapters/341590) (runner up: [You Give Me Fever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/785061))
  * Comments: [The Bang and the Clatter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/744242/chapters/1386629) (runner up: [Dreams and Fantasies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/466963/chapters/806697))



**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, but I’m in the middle of a massive fandom stats backup due to Tumblr purge, so I may be slow to respond.


End file.
